


Sliding

by mandatorily



Series: Clumsy Verse [8]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Clumsy Verse, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-12
Updated: 2010-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They decide to talk things out before they kill each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sliding

His nose is aching like a motherfucker; still Jensen has to stop himself from burying it in Jared’s shirt. The breeze is cool and Jared’s just so fucking _warm_. And he smells like candy-coated Heaven. Or rainbow-frosted puppies. Or something else equally fucking _emotional_. It’s hard to keep his hands to himself, but Jensen manages, contenting himself with the fact that Jared’s not pushing him away.

Finally, Jared clears his throat. Just that sound, close to Jensen’s ear, sends heat sliding down his spine. “We should talk, yeah?”

“If we can do it without killing each other, sure.”


End file.
